


Drunk - betrunken

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunk Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Is Not Amused, Mycroft Worries, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Nach der Weihnachtsfeier im Yard kommt Greg hackedicht nach Hause ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Drunk - betrunken

Ich schreckte hoch, als mein Handy ein helles Ping von sich gab. Das Buch, das ich immer noch in den Händen gehalten hatte, fiel mit einem Poltern zu Boden und zischend kam mir ein Fluch über die Lippen.  
War ich doch tatsächlich eingenickt, während ich auf Greg wartete.  
Ich griff nun nach dem Telefon auf dem Beistelltisch neben mir und öffnete die SMS, in der mir mitgeteilt wurde das mein Fahrer, Greg vom Yard abgeholt hatte und bald hier sein würde.

Mit einem seufzen stand ich auf und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, denn es war Freitag und Greg musste morgen nicht arbeiten, so hatte er sich bestimmt gut die Kante gegeben, was ja so nicht schlimm war aber seinen Rausch konnte er schön auf dem Sofa ausschlafen. Seine Bierfahne und das alkoholinduzierte Geschnarche wollte ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun.

Im Schlafzimmer nahm ich mir also sein Bettzeug und trug es ins Wohnzimmer wo ich es aufs Sofa legte. Aus der Küche holte ich noch ein Glas Wasser und aus dem Bad eine Schmerztablette und stellte das alles auf dem Sofatisch ab.  
Ich ging durchs Wohnzimmer und als ich ein Poltern von draußen hörte, blieb ich im Flur vor dem Sicherheitssystem stehen, ich tippte den in der Wand eingelassenen Touchscreen an und sofort wurde mir gezeigt, was sich im Treppenhaus so tat. 

Mein Fahrer George hatte ein Arm um meinen Partner gelegt und versuchte ihn so die steile Treppe hinauf zu bugsieren, Greg hatte ein Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen und schwankte stark. Missbilligend schüttelte ich den Kopf, ich hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass er betrunken nach Hause kommen würde doch so, dass er nicht mehr alleine laufen konnte, das war unverantwortlich!

Ich öffnete die Tür, bevor sich mein Lebensgefährte noch mehr zum Trottel machte.

„Danke George, und Verzeihung hierfür“ George nickte nur knapp „ G´Nacht Sir“ und schloss schnell die Tür hinter uns. Sofort schlang Gregory seine Arme um meinen Hals und startete einen fahrigen Versuch mich zu küssen.

„Hey sexy“ ich drehte mich weg und lotste ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zur Couch.

Er startete noch den einen oder anderen Annäherungsversuch, die ich alle abblockte, was ihm natürlich nicht gefiel.

Ich zog ihm die Schuhe und das Sakko aus und deckte ihn zu. 

Danach ging ich um das Sofa herum, setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und murmelte „Wir sprechen uns noch mein Freund„ doch das hörte er schon gar nicht mehr.


End file.
